


With a Cherry on Top

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [12]
Category: Dayton White - Fandom, Logan Lucky, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan characters
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Play, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Threesome - F/M/M, use of whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: HBC Drunk drabble from definitelybuckybarnes on tumblr:You girls are so good at coming up with so many situations to put me in. How about a threesome starring me and whoever you choose. A bit kinky, maybe whipped cream is involved?
Relationships: Dayton White/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Dayton White/Reader, James "Bucky"Barnes/Dayton White, James"Bucky" Barnes/reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 9





	With a Cherry on Top

You lay on Dayton’s race car bed waiting for him and Bucky to join you. You had sprayed a generous helping of whipped cream on each breast and right above your pussy in the style of Varsity Blues. You topped each little mound of cream with a cherry.

The two of them walked through the bedroom door and stopped in their tracks upon seeing you. “Hello, boys,” you said with a grin, then carefully reached down and plucked the cherry from the whipped cream above your pussy, pulling the cherry off the stem and eating it then popping the stem in your mouth and using your tongue to tie the stem in a knot. 

Bucky and Dayton stood, mouths gaping as you pulled the stem out of your mouth showing them the knot. “What are you waiting for boys? Don’t you want your treat?”

They both moved then, stripping their clothes off on the way to the bed. “Doll, what a treat indeed,” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss you.

When he sat back, Dayton moved in for a kiss. “Damn, baby. You have my engine revving.”

You rolled your eyes and giggled at the car pun. “There’s a cherry for each of you,” you told them as you picked up a cherry with each hand, holding one up to each of them to eat. As soon as they ate their cherries, you scooped some whipped cream on the index finger of each hand, holding up to their mouths.

Bucky wrapped his hand around yours, sucking your finger into his mouth licking the whipped cream off then nipping at the tip of your finger. Dayton took your other hand, licking the whipped cream off before taking your finger all the way into his mouth sucking on it then pulling off with a pop.

You could feel your arousal pool and drip on the bed. You weren’t bargaining on being so turned on, but you should have known better. The two of them always had you riled up, hot and bothered. But as you looked at each of them, seeing their hard cocks, you had gotten them just as bothered as you were.

They spent the next several minutes slowly licking the whipped cream off your breasts, paying extra attention to your nipples once it was all gone. They moved lower to the other mound of whipped cream, swiping their fingers through it, feeding it to each other and you. 

Dayton licked up the last drop of it, and Bucky pulled him into a kiss, his tongue sweeping inside Dayton’s mouth. You moaned watching them kiss, fingers playing with your nipples.

Bucky pulled away. “I think our girl wants more attention.”

“Yeah, bunny. Looks like she does.”

They take turns kissing you, then both of them are kissing and sucking on your neck. “What does our baby girl want?” Bucky asks.

“Want both of you to fuck me.” You sit up and push Dayton down on the bed and straddles him. “I want both of you in my pussy.”

Dayton groans and helps you sink down on his cock. Bucky grabs the lube and moves behind you. He slicks up his cock then leans forward, “You ready, doll?” he asks and nips at the back of your neck.

You nod, and he pushes his cock in next to Dayton’s. Dayton’s hands cup your breasts, thumbs brushing across your nipples making you arch your back. Bucky’s hands slide around your waist, one hand slipping between your legs rubbing your clit. 

They fuck you slowly, Bucky’s finger slowly moving over your nub. When you cum, it’s quietly, mouth open in a silent scream as your pussy squeezes around them both. They both cum within seconds of each other, filling you up. Dayton’s hands squeeze your hips as you ride out your orgasm.

You fall forward, kissing Dayton. Bucky slides out of you and climbs off the bed coming back a few moments later with a washcloth. Once you are all cleaned up, they cuddle you between them, murmuring praise on you as you fall asleep.


End file.
